Hospital Days
by skyisthelimit
Summary: Put together clueless doctors, quick tempered nurses, and innocent patient bystanders in one, sterile building with pointy objects? Yeah, general craziness ensues. Kushina, dear, please get away from the bone saw... AU.


**A/N: So, a long time ago, this was supposed to be a one shot (albeit a long one shot). Then a nursewhoshallnotbenamed chained me to the ground and refused to let me leave these crazies that I made the mistake of sticking in a hospital setting.**

**So this is going to be a sort of mini-story. The chapters aren't going to be very long. There's no serious plot - just general fun and shenanigans. I don't know how often this will be updated, though. This is more of a side project that will act as a pick me up, or a therapy session with my muses.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or any other link between this AU and the manga/anime. **

* * *

_Crash_.

"_Uzumaki-san!_"

A flash of red whizzed by the scowling older woman.

"Sorry, sorry!" the figure called back, not slowing down for a second. "But I'm late! I'll make it up to you!"

The woman simply sighed, shook her head, and knelt to start picking up the mess of oranges on the ground in front of her shop.

Focused on her destination, Kushina pumped her legs harder. Just one more block and a parking lot…

She skidded into the emergency room, glass doors barely sliding apart in time. "I'm here, I'm here!" She was met with disapproving glares from various hospital staff and the handful of people lingering around the waiting room. She ignored them, pushing crimson hair back to wipe her damp forehead. Shifting her bag's weight on her shoulder, Kushina made her way to the nurse's station. "Sorry I'm late!"

The nurse there sighed. "I guess I should be grateful you're only ten minutes late this time."

Kushina grinned sheepishly as she shrugged off her sweater, revealing the pale green scrubs underneath. "Sorry, Ao-chan," she apologized again, stuffing the bag and sweater into an empty drawer. She took out the barrette that held her hair back and started to braid the long, thick strands. "My bus was early, I swear!"

Ao waved her off. "I don't need to hear it. Just get working. There's a patient in bed three that needs new bandages. Car accident this morning. After that, a girl in bed six needs another set of vitals."

"Roger!" Kushina chirped as she tied off her braid and re-clipped the barrette. She squirted some hand sanitizer onto her palms and started to make her way around the nurse's station. Just as she stepped out, though, she suddenly collided with something hard and warm.

Stunned, she almost fell backward, before a large hand grabbed her wrist to steady her. "I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't paying enough attention."

Still slightly disoriented – she was pretty sure the floor tiles weren't supposed to look wavy – she was tempted to give a biting reply back, but the voice seemed genuinely remorseful for running in to her. And at least he had saved her from a very embarrassing fall.

Finally looking up, she saw bright blonde hair and equally bright blue eyes set in an angular, handsome face. "You should be more careful. This is a hospital, you know, you could have seriously hurt someone else," she reprimanded.

"You're right, of course. I really am sorry. I'll be more careful," he promised.

She poked him in the chest. "You better be. Now didn't you say you were in a hurry?"

He blinked. "Oh, right! Again, I'm so sorry! Excuse me!" He took her shoulders, gently moved her aside, and started a very brisk walk out of the emergency room back to the main hospital lobby. She rolled her eyes, and turned to get the bandages she needed, only to find Ao looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What?"

"Do you know who that was?" Ao said slowly.

Kushina frowned contemplatively. "No. Should I?"

"That was Namikaze-sensei," her fellow nurse told her.

"He's a doctor here? Then he should _really_ know not to run in a hospital. Is he new, though? I've never seen him before."

Ao rolled her eyes. "If you'd attended any of the staff meetings lately, you know him," she said, voice thick with disapproval.

The red head smiled sheepishly. "They've been changing around so much, I just keep forgetting…"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, he's not _technically_ new. He's worked here since he graduated. But he's been in America the last few years."

"The States?" Kushina asked curiously, "Why?"

"You seriously don't know who he is, do you?" It seemed as if Ao had trouble with the concept. "Namikaze-sensei as in _Namikaze Minato_."

"So what? Is he famous? Celebrity gone doctor?"

"Oh, he's only the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the country. Maybe even the world," Ao said sarcastically.

The younger nurse blinked. "Really?"

"_Yes_. He went to the States for a sort-of transfer program with Johns Hopkins for two years. But rumor has it that Hopkins practically _begged_ him to come. I can't believe you've never heard of him before."

Kushina shrugged. Although she was an active nurse, she admittedly didn't pay much attention to the medical world. New discoveries in treatments and cures, up and coming physicians and researchers, developments in technologies – while all very important, they weren't why Kushina decided to become a nurse. "I can't believe he's got such a reputation. He looks so young."

"Not just young, but _devastatingly_ handsome," Ao sighed. "And to top it all off, he's actually _nice. _He's way out of our league, but no one's ever seen him with a girl. There's a small bet among the nurses on whether he's gay."

Kushina rolled her eyes and hummed. Well, he was attractive, she'd give him that, and _did_ seem nice, but…not very, well, manly. Maybe he was gay.

_Although, his pecs of steel were _very_ manly…_

She shook her head, tossing the thought out as quickly as it arrived. She had better things to do than gossip about some doctor. Leaving Ao to her swooning, Kushina went back to her job, firmly putting Namikaze Minato out of her mind.

* * *

"Just hand it over, and I won't have to hurt you," Kushina warned lowly, glaring at her victim. After receiving no response, she breathed, "Okay, you asked for it." Her hand lashed out and her palm slammed into the glass before her. The object of her desire wobbled a bit, but clung stubbornly to the metal coil. "God_dammit_ at least give me back my money," she complained, jamming her finger into the white button. When the machine failed to release a single yen, she growled and gave it a kick.

"I don't think breaking it _more_ is going to help," an amused voice said behind her. She whipped around, her thick braid batting the vending machine behind her with a loud _thunk_. There stood the man whose name she'd learned just that morning, Namikaze Minato.

"No," she agreed slowly, "but it sure makes _me_ feel a helluva lot better."

He laughed. His voice was warm, Kushina couldn't help but note. Nice to listen to. Walking over, he took out his own wallet and stuffed another bill in. Pushing a couple buttons, the metal coil spiraled again, releasing the Kit-Kat bar that was _supposed_ to have dropped with _her_ yen, plus the one behind it. The blonde bent and grabbed the chocolates out from the flap and handed them both to her. "Think of this as an apology for practically bowling you over earlier today."

So he remembered. "Thanks, Namikaze—"

"Minato's fine."

"Minato. But what if I don't want two?" she said, arching her brow.

"What girl says no to _more_ chocolate?" he countered.

"Touché," she grinned. She tore the wrapper off one of the candy bars, broke it down the seam, and handed him one of the halves. He smiled and they took a bite together.

"So you know my name, but I don't know yours," he remarked casually with a kind smile.

She pointed to her hospital badge. "Uzumaki Kushina, nurse, at your service." She gave a mock salute.

He chuckled again. "Well, nice to meet you Kushina-san. Without nearly knocking you over, that is. I know I said it before, but I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Eh, it's alright. I've got a hard head." She tapped her knuckles against her skull. "Plus, I've got a lot of cushion up here."

"You do have a lot of hair," he observed.

"Uh, not what I was talking about, but sure?" she shrugged.

"And such a bright red color. Did you dye it like that?"

Kushina's expression immediately twisted into a scowl. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. And I wouldn't talk about bright hair, Blondie."

The surprised doctor started to stutter, "Wait, I-"

"I got to get back work," she said, shoving the rest of the chocolate bar in to her mouth, "Thanks for the chocolate." Without giving him the chance to respond, she turned and stalked away.

_The nerve of him! So what if he's some big hot-shot doctor. Does he think that gives him the right to walk around asking if people dye their hair? Rude._ She crumpled the chocolate wrapper and tossed it at a nearby trashcan, not breaking her angry stride. By the time she got back to the emergency room, though, her quick temper had fizzled out, and she was left slightly puzzled. _Well, he didn't _seem_ like he was trying to be rude…but then why would he ask about what hair products I use?! _

_Maybe he really _is_ gay…_

* * *

**A/N: Poor bloke. I love love love Minato...but he's just too fun to tease XD. Especially when you take away his ninja awesomeness.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
